ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Squad
The Killer Squad is a group of Kaiju, Kaijin, Choju, and Aliens that appear in Ultraman Legacy. Forming The Killer Squad was founded by Sound Killer and Black Killer when the two joined forces after their encounters with Jumborg Ace and Triple Fighter. Following Yapool's "defeat" at the hands of Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Ace, the two aliens landed on Earth, using the remains of Legacy Killer to create their own Ace Killer, cloning the DNA of Red Killer, creating Red Killer ll. Black Killer and Sound Killer also took control of the Kaiju Freeze Killer, as well as the twin Kaijus collectively known as Double Killer, and finally created Jum Killer. Thus, the Killer Squad was complete. Members * Sound Killer. Co-leader of the group alongside Black Killer * Black Killer. Co-leader of the group alongside Sound Killer. * Red Killer ll. A clone of the original Red Killer created by Ultraman Astro. * Ace Killer ll. Rebuilt from the remains of Yapool's weapon of the same name, more specifically the "Legacy Killer" modification. * Freeze Killer. A possible relative of Pester's species. * Double Killer. Twin Kaiju known as Double Killer Alpha and Beta respectively. * Jum Killer. The squad's ultimate weapon, a robot created to defeat Jumborg Ace. History After several encounters with Jumborg Ace and especially Triple Fighter, Sound Killer and Black Killer made an alliance. Together they formed the Killer Squad and made plans to invade Earth, in order to draw out all of their enemies in order to defeat them once and for all. The two aliens unleashed the other members of The Killer Squad upon a city, where they caused much damage and destroyed everything in sight. The AKDF was unable to stop them. Even Ultraman Legacy could not defeat the large group of Kaiju, as the group beat him silly until the Ultra simply fell to the ground from the attacks. Confident in their victory, Sound Killer and Black Killer decided to join the carnage. The Killer Squad pretty much celebrated this victory of Ultraman Legacy, and proclaimed that the Earth was now theirs. However, this was to be the case. Jumborg Ace and Triple Fighter appeared on the scene, determined to stop the Killer Squad. The two heroes attacked the group, battling it out with the Killer Squad, but even the two of them were unable to defeat the group. This only boosted the egos of the two aliens, even their hated enemies, Jumborg Ace and Triple Fighter, could not stand up to the might of their Killer Squad. The three heroes laid defeated, and as the aliens continued to laugh in their victory, Legacy made on last ditch attempt to stop the Killer Squad, releasing his three Capsule Monsters, Litra, Baragon, and Reija. The three Kaiju were able to hold their own against the Killer Squad for a while, giving Legacy, Jumborg Ace, and Triple Fighter enough time to get back on their feet and engage in the battle. Together, the six now held their own against the Killer Squad, and managed to defeat them once and for all, with Baragon burning Freeze Killer to a crisp, Ace Killer being defeated by Legacy after the Ultra used his LD modes to match the Choju's attacks, and eventually killed him with the Legacy Blade, Jumborg Ace, after a hard fight managing to defeat Jum Killer, Litra and Reija killing Double Killer with their strongest attacks, Red Killer ll also being killed by Legacy when the Ultra used his beam to destroy the Kaiju, and finally the two aliens themselves, being killed by Triple Fighter. Trivia * The idea of the Killer Squad was created by Gren. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Organization Category:Killer Squad Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains